Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Machinations of True Justice
by VoltEagle
Summary: To escape death and killing someone who looks like him to live in that body, a human chose to live in an even worse world. A place where he, along his teammates, have to enforce law and order. They are not afraid to do whatever it takes. The ruler of that particular place just so happens to something that can not be killed.


Prologue

Long ago, there was a society called the Silver Knights. The idea of them was created by the legendaries Cresselia and Darkrai, and was named in honor of the moon. The moon was often symbolized with silver, a shade of gray - the mixture of light and dark, white and black, the full moon and the new moon.

They were created to make peace and enforce law and order. They had both physical and mental differences. The Silver Knights were bigger, stronger, faster, and just plain better than the average human. Their brains processed and perceived things much differently and the desire for power was erased.

The Silver Knights received either a psychic or a dark Pokémon (well as long as the final evolution was part dark or psychic) at the age of five. They received training at the age of seven on a deserted island in between Orre and Orange. They were taught a code that they would serve until death. It was complex, and it was all circumstantial. It was not meant to be followed strictly because the first rule stated:

_1.) One must vow to always enforce the creator's law and order._

Then it went on to describe the creator's law and order before stating the next rule.

The Silver Knights were taught all of the rudimentary teachings of life itself, as well as a normal school's education.

However, they were not taught in one singular classroom with one big class, instead they were taught in five-student groups. These groups were the ones they lived and fought with. These groups complimented each other very nicely, and on missions, even as teenagers, they were tough to break apart.

When groups faced groups, it was a chess match. There was parity. Brute force beat the agile, the agile beat the smart, the smart beat the brute force; yet, it could work in the opposite direction as well.

There were two groups that every single Silver Knight loved to watch in a sparring match. It was Team Oscar November Echo(One) led by Phoenix Skye, who was known for his gallade, and Team Alpha led by Marshall Wolfe, main Pokémon was tyranitar. In fact, sometimes it was aired on live television, where Midnight Academy brought in tons of revenue. To the public, it was just a simple tournament.

This all changed in 3015, when Giovanni of Team Rocket secretly ordered his mercenaries to kill the Silver Knights when he found out their true identities. It was not known how he discovered their nature. Two years later, only twelve Silver Knights remained.

They were obviously Team One and Team Alpha and two others: the Grand Champion Lance Draco and King Ash Ketchum. Those two were special Silver Knight cases; Lance started with a dragon and Ash received a pikachu. They only survived because before they were killed, Giovanni would have lost three-quarters of his disposable low-tier agents when he already lost half. Giovanni did not want to lose that many agents just to kill twelve people. Then, he realized that they would come after him. So he sent his remaining troops to kill them in the ghost city of Jade. He lost all of his disposable troops, a master assassin, a general, and an admin acting as the messenger. It was his fault for thinking that Silver Knights would shoot the messenger.

He only realized that he lost his admin when she returned to give him the message that it would be better to have the Silver Knights come after them to than the other way around. She soon died of poison she specifically gave to her master assassin.

The poison was designed to be injected someone's bloodstream, and eventually seep into their lungs. When the victim would breathe out, they would poison anyone else in closed vicinity, such as an office building. It did not work in open air as it lost its desirable level of toxicity.

At the point of learning this, he wrote a letter to his son, who would inherit Team Rocket, not to fuck with The Silver Knights. As he was dying, he closed the entrances and announced that everyone was going to die within the next twenty-four hours. Around the entrances, he put him signs to not enter the building without gas masks or if they had open wounds. With his last dying breath, he smirked as he announced over the p.a., "It was an honor serving with you all. *cough* I wish it didn't end this way *cough* but I guess we couldn't escape our crimes *cough* even if we *cough* had good intentions. *cough * We were given the best revenge. *cough* A dish of *cough* our own *cough* medicine *cough* served *cough* cold."

_A year later..._

Silver was the head of the Team Rocket and he spearheaded, along with Kanto Professor Gary Oak, a project to cure Pokerus. It turned out that they were researching how to control humans and Pokémon alike because of its neurological capabilities.

Originally, Oak just wanted the cure. He wanted to fix what he had done to the people and Pokémon in Cerulean Cave. Then, he realized he could control them with the help of psychics and electronic transmitters. Unfortunately for Oak, two of those people happened to be the sister and father of a Silver Knight.

When the public found out, Oak pinned the blame on Silver and claimed he had nothing to do with it (despite showing signs of being under of the influence of Pokerus himself). They believed him and even got Team Rocket to believe him. This led to Oak controlling Team Rocket in mid-late 3017.

In the summer of 3017, Marshall Wolfe reappeared after being gone for two years in time travel. He soon found out that his sister had died and there was a man running about causing havoc, with possibility of the man being his father. Before enforcing order, he found out what happened to his sister and the rest of his family. He vowed to restore law and order by bringing down Team Rocket and their associates and have vengeance.

There was a brief meeting where Marshall and Professor Oak; however, Oak did not recognize Marshall as a Silver Knight but Marshall had a bad feeling about the man. They would not meet again until Oak's death.

Marshall encountered Ash Ketchum on Route 1, who brought him to the Silver Knights HQ in Jade. There, he caught up with Team Alpha, Team One and Lance. They devised a scheme to enforce the creator's law.

Marshall would travel with Lana alone under the guise of a new trainer - obtaining gym badges and capturing Pokemon. They would take down all major Team Rocket strongholds and all Pokerus facilities. Marshall and Lana killed anyone that they deemed to be under the influence of Pokerus, including his father at Silph Co. They learned all of the Team Rocket machinations in Saffron, and they headed straight towards Jade. This was in the late fall of 3017.

There, they made a scheme that would allow them to stop Professor Oak. Team One and Lance infiltrated Cerulean Cave to find Mewtwo in a deep slumber. When he woke up, they realized he was infected. All of Team One's Pokemon barring Gallade died. Lance was the only human casualty as he sacrificed himself to inject the cure into Mewtwo, although Team One did not see his body when they returned later.

Ash and Team Alpha, along with a fleet of charizard bombers and the gym leaders, took Indigo Plateau by storm. The gym leaders and the bombers fought the league officers and team rocket troops whilst Ash and Team Alpha were dropped off at Champion Hall.

They fought Oak and his closest adversaries. Oak had the Leviathan, Ironsnake, and Goliath, among other large powerful Pokémon. After all of the smaller mechanically-enhanced Pokémon were killed in a dogfight, the three colossi were killed within seconds. Oak soon realized that he was no match for the Silver Knights.

During the fight, Marshall sneaked behind Oak and his adversaries in the air vents. He dropped down and assassinated every single one soundlessly, using each signature weapon of his team, leaving only Oak.

He tackled Oak to the ground. The assassin yelled to the others, "Who wants the kill shot?"

They all responded with they want it. The solution?

He first was struck in the back through the ribs with Marshall's dagger. Second, an arrow pierced his chest by Lana. Next, Sierra flicked her poisoned darts into his neck. After, Ash impaled him below Oak's sternum with his sword. Then, Orion gashed his axes at the base of each side of the next. Lastly, if he was not dead already as he was on both his knees, Alistair shot him through his forehead with his .50caliber desert eagle.

This interaction did not happen slowly but very fast. They thought that the coroner would have a tough time figuring out what killed him, to the point where the five made a bet.

Of course, Titan and Dante decided to make him disintegrate into nothingness. It made the bet they had moot.

Marshall and Ash stuck behind to disarm the shroud and the electronic transmitting device that would have allowed Oak to control the world, as he already had the psychics on his side. In the world they lived in, the shut down obviously did not go as planned. It ended with an explosion that cost them their lives.

However, with their luck, there was divine intervention that allowed them to survive. They learned that they would either have to take the lives of someone that looked like them to live in that universe or to live in an alternate universe.

They chose an alternate universe. And in this universe, they would live as Pokemon in a very different world.

It was a world of mystery dungeons.

In this world, they would still have to instill justice.

* * *

**Volteagle presents...**

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Machinations of True Justice**


End file.
